I Think You're Perfect
by somewhere-in-my-own-world
Summary: Blaine moves in with Kurt, his boyfriend, after he gets thrown down the stairs by his father. But what happens when Blaine starts to have nightmares and flashbacks? What happens when Blaine starts to distance himself from Kurt? And what happens when Kurt doesn't know how to deal with it any more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, hi guys. This is my very first fanfiction I've ever written. I have a very basic plot outline, which is flexible. I'd love to hear your suggestions. :) This chapter is just to let you know what's going on. I'll try to post once a week. Also, sorry for any grammatical or punctuation mistakes. Anyways, here you go. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters in Glee. Any quotes that may appear from the show and are being borrowed and used for entertainment. Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. The characters Emmet and Savannah belong to .Wonderland . Shes an amazing author. Go check her out. :)

THEN:

Blaine had just gotten out of the hospital. It had been almost a week since he went in. His ribs and left arm had finally started healing properly after his father threw him down the stairs and he could finally stand without getting dizzy. When Kurt found out he did everything in his power to convince Burt, his father, and Carole, his step mother, to let Blaine move in with them. Since they have a spare bedroom it wasn't too hard. Kurt knew his boyfriend needed him now more than ever. Blaine needed to get away from his father before he got killed.

NOW:

"Blaine, don't worry!" Kurt said happily. "My dad is totally okay with you moving in." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

The boys continued to pack Blaine's clothes and other personal things. Blaine didn't have many things other than clothes. Just a few books, CD's, and pictures of him, Emmet (his brother), and Savannah (his sister).

"I just don't want to intrude on your family, Kurt."

"Intrude on my family?" Kurt said with a laugh. "My dad thinks of you as his son just as much as he thinks of me as his son. He's happy to get you out of this hell-hole you were forced to call a home."

All Blaine could do was smile. He finally could get out of his fathers abusive grasp and he could live without fear. He also got to live a room away from his boyfriend, which made him smile even more.

"What are you smiling at faggot?" Mark Anderson asked entering the room. "I hope you're happy with your faggot boyfriend at the new school. I couldn't be happier to get you out of this house. You ruin the Anderson name!"

Blaine froze. He didn't know how to react to his fathers abusive language. Kurt wasn't sure how to react either. He walked over to Blaine.

"Don't worry baby. He can't hurt you anymore," he whispered in his boyfriends ear. "You will be out of here soon," he said rubbing Blaine's back.

"You know I'm glad I had Savannah," Mark continued. "She's the only normal one out of the three kids I sadly had. Emmet is just as bad as you. I hate both of you homos."

After that Mark walked away. He got halfway down the hall before yelling, "you have five minutes to get the hell out of my house."

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt saw how upset Blaine was. He was almost in tears.

"Shh baby, calm down. He's a dick. He doesn't know anything," Kurt said soothingly to Blaine.

"I- Kurt, I need to go now. I can't do this. I can't stay in this house. There are too many memories."

"Okay. I think we have everything packed. Lets get you home so you can rest," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Thank you," Blaine said in return.

The front door slammed. Kurt and Blaine heard a female voice yell something down stairs. Then they heard someone coming up the stairs. The footsteps stopped outside Blaine's door.

"Savannah!" Blaine yelled with excitement, running over to meet her.

"Woah there baby bro," she said as her younger brother almost knocked her over from a hug. "Wait, why are you packing?"

"Um, well I came out to dad about a week ago. He kinda threw me down the stairs and I was in the hospital for the week. I decided I should probably move out before I get killed. Actually it was my boyfriend, Kurt's idea," Blaine gestured to Kurt.

"Wait, Mark threw you down the stairs? He never did that to Emmet. He just kicked him out of the house.''

"Yeah, well, I have the broken arm to prove it."

"You have thirty seconds to get out or I'll throw you out!" they heard Mark scream from the kitchen.

"Uh, Sav, will you walk me out so I can get your new number? I kinda don't want to get thrown out and get hurt more," Blaine blushed.

"Sure hon. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, hello there. I see you found my story. Well, I hope you enjoy :D I'm starting to form the plot into this. It's a little hard but ya know. If you like the story then favorite/follow. Also reviews are appreciated. Just want to thanks to .Wonderland again for letting me use Emmet and Savannah. Go check out her stories. So without further ado, the story. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own Glee or any of the characters. The song Chasing Cars is owned by Snow Patrol.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

"I don't know. It's just my dad. He's supposed to be someone I can look up to but instead he's someone I fear," Blaine said sadly.

"Yeah he's definitely not someone to look up to."

"I hate to say this, honestly I do, but I miss him. Not the person he is now. But more so the person he was when I was little. He was never abusive or angry. He was nice and loving, well to me anyways. But now he's a complete asshole and I get hit for expressing myself," Blaine explained.

"I get it hon. You miss that father figure and you don't really have one now. But trust me, soon enough you will start seeing my father as your father. Plus this year you are starting at McKinley so you will probably start seeing as a father figure too; I did," Kurt said while he rubbed Blaine's back.

"I hope so," Blaine said before kissing Kurt.

Burt walked in and cleared his throat. The teens stopped kissing and blushed.

"Are you two doing okay getting Blaine moved into this room? You found the extra sheets and blankets to put on the bed?" Burt asked.

"Umm yes, dad. We are doing fine. I got the blankets. But do you have any extra clothes hangers we can have for the closet?" Kurt asked his dad, still embarrassed that Burt had walked in on them.

"Sure kiddos, anything for my two favorite boys."

After Burt left Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"We should really be more careful when doing stuff," Blaine managed to say between laughs.

"Stuff? All we do is kiss and make out and well, occasionally cuddle," Kurt said after he finally stopped laughing.

"You sound kind of disappointed?" Blaine said with a questioning look. "Did you want to- I mean are you ready for more?"

"I don't know," Kurt blushed. "I've thought about it, honestly. I don't think I'm ready yet though. I mean, we've only been together a little over two and a half months!"

Blaine looked down then back to Kurt.

"Here you boys go," Burt said as he walked back in the room. "There's probably forty or so hangers. Just keep the extras in here."

"Thanks, Burt."

"Yeah, thanks, dad."

"So what are you kids doing tonight after dinner? I know Finn is going to Puckerman's party and he's staying the night. Me and Carole are just going to watch movies tonight."

"Well I was thinking that Blaine and I would watch movies in my room tonight. Maybe play some board games. I'm not sure yet. It's up to him," Kurt said as he glanced at Blaine.

"We will figure something out love," Blaine said as he kissed his boyfriend chastely.

The night went on very well. The family had dinner and then went to their separate rooms. Kurt and Blaine laid in Kurt's bed listening to music and singing to each other.

"Kurt, shh, I want to sing to you. Don't make a noise," Blaine said quietly to Kurt.

"_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_"

This was Blaine's favorite songs. I was a good description of how he felt right now. He watched Kurt carefully to see his reaction.

"_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_"

Was Blaine trying to say he loved Kurt? Neither of the boys have told the other "those three little word". Kurt smiled and wondered if this was Blaine's way of saying them.

"_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me,_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

The song ended and Kurt practically jumped into Blaine's arms. He had tears in his eyes and he couldn't stop smiling. Blaine made Kurt so happy. He cared about Blaine and would do anything for him.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked somewhat confused.

"I'd lay with you, chase cars, do anything for you," Kurt said and kissed Blaine.

"I...I love you," Blaine said blushing deeply.

Kurt squealed which made Blaine laugh. "I love you too!"

Right as the two boys kissed, Blaine's phone rang. He looked down.

"It's Emmet," Blaine said, disappointed that the kiss had stopped.

"Answer it silly."

"Hey, Emmet. What's up?" Blaine suddenly looked shocked.

"You want to come over? Well, I have to ask Kurt..."

"Yes yes a thousand times yes!" Kurt screamed excitedly.

"Oh, you're coming tomorrow? Great. I'll see you then," Blaine said as he hung up.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend. He managed to smile a little. "Well, tomorrow we will have company."

"He's your brother, why don't you seem more excited?"

"He's just not the most appropriate person. He's kinda like a gay Puck," Blaine laughed.

"A gay Noah Puckerman? Oh goodness. This will be an interesting visit," Kurt smiled.

Burt knocked on the door. "Okay guys, it's midnight. You need to go to your room Blaine"

"Yes sir," Blaine said before kissing Kurt.

"Goodnight, hon. Sleep well."

"You too love," Blaine said walking out of the room.

"Goodnight kid. I love you."

"Love you too dad," Kurt said before he snuggled under his blankets and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The end of this chapter killed me. But I think everyone will like it. Or you'll all hate me. Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated. :) Tell your friends about the story. Well I think that's it. OH! Thank you to my friend Maria for your help with this chapter. Okay so enjoy. :)

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt wake up!" Blaine said shaking Kurt's bed.

"Ugh, Blaine. What do you want? Its only eight in the morning," Kurt said sleepily.

"We need to go shopping before Emmet comes over."

"Shopping? Okay give me time to take a shower and get dressed."

"Can I join you?" Blaine looked down at Kurt and winked.

Kurt stood up. "No, you may not," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek.

Blaine sighed when Kurt walked into the bathroom. Kurt took longer to shower than expected. Puck showed up to play video games with Finn. Blaine sat in Finn's bedroom with the other two boys until Kurt was ready.

"Okay, Blaine, let's go before Emmet gets here," Kurt said walking into the room. "Oh and where are we even going?"

"The mall."

"Then lets go."

The two boys go in Kurt's car. Blaine automatically turned the radio on and started singing. Kurt laughed. The whole time they were in the car Blaine was singing. Kurt couldn't help but smile. How did I get so lucky? Blaine's amazing.

Kurt parked the car and looked at Blaine. "I love you."

"Awe I love you too," Blaine said back smiling. He kissed Kurt before they got out of the car.

Kurt and Blaine spent three hours at the mall going to different stores before they got lunch. Blaine got books from Barnes and Noble, Kurt got clothes from The Gap, Blaine got a few new CD's from FYE, Kurt got Blaine three bowties from Hot Topic for their three-month anniversary gift, and Blaine got Kurt a broach from Macy's. After that they finally got lunch in the food court.

"You know we should probably hurry up. Emmet will be at the house soon," Kurt said as his finished his meal.

"Well I want to go get smoothies. Then we can leave. But I also want to talk about something," Blaine nervously.

"Which is?" Kurt said standing up.

"Well our 3 month anniversary is on next Saturday. I know that's like a week and three days away but I wanted to propose an idea." Blaine looked at Kurt nervously then said, "Instead of doing a movie at home like the last two anniversaries I want to take you out to dinner. While we are there we can exchange gifts and it will be special," Blaine said smiling to himself.

"Oh my gosh really? This is so exciting. That will be so perfect. Blaine I love you. I can't wait to give you your gift," Kurt said practically jumping up and down while in the smoothie line.

"Really? I'm glad you like my plan."

"Of course I do hunny. But we should probably get our smoothies and get home. We can talk about this later."

On the way home all Blaine did was plan the dinner date. They talked about where they would go, what to wear, and what to do after the date. They decided to go to Breadstix and afterwards they would watch a Disney movie at home. Their outfits for the night would in some way match because Kurt thought it would be cute. Blaine only agreed because Kurt's begging was beyond adorable.

Kurt pulled into a driveway. Puck's car was there and Finn's car was gone. In it's place was a bright blue mustang. Kurt looked over to his boyfriend.

"Is that Emmet's car?" he asked staring at how bright of a blue it was.

"Well, I think so. Last time I saw Emmet I was in the hospital after the Sadie Hawkins dance in eighth grade. I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry baby. Let's go in and see who it might be."

The two boys walked into the quiet house. They went to take their things to their separate rooms. Just as Kurt opened his door he heard Blaine scream. Kurt raced to Blaine's door. As soon as he saw what was inside he covered his eyes just like Blaine had.

"Oh my dear lord, what the hell is going on in here?" Kurt screamed.

"Please for the love of God would you two put some clothes on?" Blaine asked as he turned around.

"Hey little bro. Is there a problem?" Emmet asked with a smile on his face. Emmet went to kiss Puck but he leaned away and started putting clothes on. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?"

"Noah Puckerman is there something you want to tell us?" Kurt asked with his hand still over his eyes.

"Yeah. Could you get out so I can talk to Emmet?"

"Sure," Blaine said dragging Kurt with him and slamming the door behind them.

"What was going on in there when you walked in?" Kurt ask curiously.

"Um... They were having sex... On my bed."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Noah is gay?"

"I have no idea."

Emmet and Puck walked out of Blaine room fully dressed. Puck still looked embarrassed. Blaine and Kurt decided not to ask questions for the time being.

"Well let's try this again," Emmet laughed. "Hey baby bro," Emmet said hugging Blaine.

"Emmet, this is Kurt. Kurt, Emmet," Blaine said while pointing to each boy.

"A pleasure," Kurt said as he held his hand out to shake Emmet's. Instead Emmet pulled Kurt into a hug which surprised him.

"So, what are we all doing today?" Emmet said excitedly.

"Well, we can watch movies, play video games, sit around and talk, just depends on what you want to do," Blaine said to his brother."But dinner is at six. It's two now."

"Who all is going to be here for dinner?" Puck finally managed to speak.

"Well, me, Kurt, Carole, Burt, Finn, Emmet, you, and Rachel I guess," Blaine responded.

"Wait, Rachel's coming?" Kurt groaned.

"Yeah, Finn asked Carole if it was okay this morning. He said something about a big announcement."

"Finn... Big announcement... Oh gosh this can't be good," Kurt said glancing at Puck who looked like he was going to faint any minute. "Uh, Puck. You doing okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff," He said not really paying attention. Emmet put his hand on Puck's shoulder and Puck jumped. Something was definitely going on with Puck.

"Well we have a couple of hours to kill. Let's play some video game," Emmet said.

The four boys went in to Finn's room at started playing Call Of Duty on the XBox.

* * *

Carole came in exactly at six to get the boys. Finn, Rachel, and Burt were already at the table. Everyone else sat down and put food on their plates. After everyone had started to eat Finn stood up.

"Okay guys, I have an announcement," Finn looked around nervously. "I know what I want to do after high school."

"Really? That's great Finn," Burt said taking another bite of his salad.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Carole asked with excitement.

"I want to go to school for acting," Finn said looking down.

"Oh my gosh, I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I think that's a great idea Finn," Blaine said.

"Thanks everyone," Finn said before sitting down and kissing Rachel.

The meal continued with small talk about plans for the summer, who was taking Blaine to the doctor the next morning, Blaine's brother's life, and plans for the teens' senior year.

Dinner was almost finished when Puck stood up. "Um. I want to tell you all something." Everyone stared at Puck. "Today I realized something about myself and I think you should all know. I'm- I think I'm bisexual."

Finn spit his fruit punch across the table. "Whoa, you're what?"

"Noah I think you're confused," Rachel said calmly.

"Puck, are you sure about this?" Carole asked in a confused voice.

Puck couldn't take the pressure of the questions and he ran into Blaine's room and closed the door. Emmet got up and followed him while everyone else finished dinner and loaded the dishwasher.

Kurt and Blaine decided that they should go talk to Puck. When they walked in the saw something unexpected. Emmet was holding Puck and Puck was crying. Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor next to them and started to rub Puck's back.

"You okay Noah?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Not really. You know how it is coming out. Everyone is so judgemental," Puck said between sobs.

"Yeah we know," Blaine said.

"But Blaine and I are here for and it seems like Emmet is too," Kurt smiled to Emmet who was still holding the shaking Puck.

"I am. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Emmet said holding Puck closer.

"Thanks guys," Puck tried to smile. "But I'm really tired and I can't go home. Finn's probably still in shock so whose room am I going to sleep in?"

"Well Emmet will probably be in here so why don't you sleep in my room? You know where the extra pillows are right?" Kurt said to Puck in a calm voice.

"Yeah," Puck sniffled. "Again, thanks guys. It means a lot."

"No problem," they all said in unison. Emmet kissed Puck's cheek before he left the room.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" Blaine asked Emmet as he crawled into bed next to him.

"I dunno what you mean baby bro. Can't I just come visit?"

"You haven't just came to visit' for a while. What's going on?" Blaine stared at his brother's honey eyes.

"Savvy called me after she saw you at Mark's. I was worried and figured you might need someone. I got kicked out when I was fifteen, which was four years ago. At least you're seventeen and have a boyfriend. But I was worried." Emmet explained quickly.

"I'm fine Em."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

That was the last thing said before the boys fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was woken by screams coming from Blaine's room. Kurt and Puck raced to his room. They got there a few seconds before Burt and Carole. Emmet was sitting next to Blaine trying to comfort him. Blaine was sobbing and shaking violently.

"What happened?" Kurt asked Emmet as he knelt next to Blaine's bed and stroked his boyfriends sweaty hair.

"I- I don't know," Emmet choked out and let a few tears escape his eyes. "He was yelling 'No daddy. Don't hit me and I just... I don't know," Emmet said before he started crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm back! :D So this has been a long week. I got attacked by my cat so I wasn't able to type for a couple days. Then I had school and friends and family. It's been a lot. BUT, I really hope you like this chapter. It was kinda hard for me to write. Its kinda sad. Sorry. But it must be done.

**Trigger Warning (kind of)**

Emmet and Kurt woke up at the same time. They looked at each other and silently agreed to go talk in the kitchen so Blaine didn't wake up. Everyone else in the house was still asleep.

"I'm worried about him," Kurt stated.

"So am I," Emmet said sadly. "I should probably call Savvy. She would probably want to know what's going on with him."

"Yeah that's a good idea. She deserves to know. Oh, I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want pancakes?"

"Do I want food? You realize I'm related to Blaine, right? Of course I want food!" Emmet winked at Kurt. Kurt laughed.

Breakfast was done around nine. Everyone was awake except Blaine. Burt was getting ready for work and Carole had already left.

"Will you kids be okay today?" Burt asked with a concerned voice.

"Of course dad. We'll be fine," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah . We'll be fine," Emmet said as he ate his fourth pancake.

Puck sat and stared at his food not really paying attention to what was going on.

"I'll see you guys later," Burt said before leaving.

"Savannah is coming over today, Kurt. I tried convincing her that Blaine's okay but... Well you met Sav," Emmet laughed.

"That's fine. It's probably good for Blaine to be surrounded by people who care and are here for him. Speaking of people caring and being here, Noah are you okay?" Kurt stared at Puck.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine," he responded with a distant look.

"No you aren't. Noah, I know you. What's bothering you?"

"I just feel weak, okay?" Puck looked down. "Last night I completely broke down. That is not like me. I've lost my badass-ness," Puck frowned. Emmet walked up behind him and put his arms around Puck's neck.

"You were pretty badass in bed," Emmet whispered in Puck's ear. Puck couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know what you just said and I probably don't want to know but Puck you're the most badass person I know. Oh and I have to ask. Are you two together?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"I don't know. Are we?" Emmet looked down at Puck smiling.

Puck looked up to Emmet. "I guess we are." Puck smirked. Emmet kissed Puck.

"Good because I really like you," Emmet smiled.

"You just like my body," Puck winked at Emmet.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kurt said standing up. "You two just continue with that."

"Honestly, I think he should see a therapist for a couple of weeks. It would be good for him," Savannah suggested sipping her coffee.

"I think it's a good idea. But he won't agree to it. Savvy, we all have ways of coping. Blaine's is pushing people away. You really think he'd see a therapist? You think he'd let another person in?" Emmet explained.

"He's never pushed me away," Kurt commented.

Emmet looked down. "It's only a matter of time."

Savannah put her hand on Kurt's. "He pushed me and Em away when he first came out to Mark. He's going to eventually push you away too. But when he does, try not to take it too personally. He'll come back eventually and everything will be fine."

Kurt managed me smile as Blaine walked in the room. "Hey honey. Sleep well?"

"Um, not really," he blushed. "Wait, Savvy, why are you here?"

Savannah stood up and hugged Blaine. "Get some coffee and sit down at the table. We all need to talk."

Blaine got some coffee and sat down at the table next to Puck. Puck put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine instantly got nervous.

"Am I in trouble?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice.

"No no no. Honey, can you tell us about the nightmare you had last night?" Kurt said as calmly as possible.

Blaine looked around. He was absolutely terrified to tell everyone what happened in the dream. It wasn't something he wanted everyone to know. But, if he didn't tell them then they wouldn't give up. Puck put his hand on Blaine's shoulder again.

"You can do this bro," he said.

"Uh, well, it was back when I first came out to my dad," he said slowly. "It was a flashback to that night. When I first told him that I like boys. He pushed me down the stairs. I wasn't hurt. But then he- I um, I got cornered. He hit me. Over and over again." Blaine began to cry. Kurt got up from where he was sitting and went over to hug his boyfriend.

"Shh, it's okay. He can't get you now. You're safe," Kurt said trying to calm his boyfriend.

"Blaine, can I give you an idea?" Savannah asked looking down.

Blaine nodded. "I guess."

"I think you should go see a therapist and talk about all of this and how you are feeling."

"A therapist? No way! I can not go to a therapist. I'm fine!" He shouted.

"Baby, you're not fine. You're having nightmares," Savannah said with tears in her eyes. "You aren't fine. I know it. You need to go."

"You can't force me!" Blaine screamed. Kurt flinched.

"I can sure as hell try!" Savannah shouted back. "Can't you see all of us care about you? All of us just want you to be okay."

"But I'm fine!" Blaine said before running to Finn's room, the closest room to the kitchen, and locking himself in there.

"Blaine, please come out," Kurt begged.

Blaine was crying. He knew that he should probably get help because he definitely wasn't okay. But, he had to be strong for Kurt. If I'm not strong he'll leave me.

"Well, now we wait," Puck said walking into Blaine's room with Emmet. Kurt went to his room with Savannah.

Emmet came running into Kurt's room and interrupted his and Savannah's conversation. He was holding Blaine's diary in his hands and he looked worried. Puck came in a few seconds after Emmet.

"We have a problem," Emmet said almost in tears.

"What is it?" Savannah asked before Kurt could say anything.

Emmet began reading from the diary. "June 18. I don't know how much longer I can go pretending I'm okay. I'm not. None of them realize it. None of them care. I'm such a burden to all of them. I've been so...upset? lately. I don't know how to deal with it anymore. A week ago," Emmet stopped reading. He took a deep breath and continued. "A week ago, I cut myself. It took away the pain. It felt...good. I liked being able to focus on something other than pain. I don't see how the nurse didn't notice. But it was on my thigh so i can see how no one noticed. Now it's a habit. My thighs are covered in cuts. I don't think I can stop."

Emmet looked at Savannah and Kurt. Kurt looked like he had just been hit with a truck.

"I- is that all?" Kurt finally managed to ask.

"No. There's something from this morning," Emmet responded even sadder.

"Well, read it. Please."

"June 19. I don't want to be here anymore. All I'm doing is hurting the people I love. I look up at Emmet and see his dark hair, honey eyes. Eyes full of sadness. Because of me. And I think of Savvy. Her red hair. Looking down on me with sad, dark eyes. Everyone will be disappointed in me. I don't want to live much longer. Cutting didn't help me forget he flashback. So maybe I'll end it." Emmet's voice cracked. "Maybe I'll just kill myself."

"He won't have to do it himself because I'm going to kill him," Savannah said as she got up and started to walk out of the room. Puck picked her up before she could get out of the room and he sat her back down on the bed.

"Just let me go!" she yelled.

"I need to talk to him. Now," Kurt said standing up.

"Sit down, dammit! I have something to say," Emmet said seriously. "We need to get him out of there. There are plenty of things in Finn's room he could hurt himself with; a belt, pocket knife. We need to hurry."

They all walked out of Kurt's room and to Blaine's door. None of them heard anything.

"Blaine, honey, please come out," Kurt said through the door.

No response.

"Bro, you okay?" Emmet asked.

No response.

"Blaine, come on. Talk to us," Savannah begged.

No response.

Dude come on. This is scary. Don't make me break this door," Puck said with a shaky voice. It was obvious that he was trying to be strong.

Kurt walked back into his room. He grabbed his phone and sent Blaine a message. Don't hurt yourself. I love you.

A few seconds later he got a message back. But why not? It's not like people care anymore.

Kurt finally started crying. I care. That's all you need, Blaine. And courage. Have courage.

No response. A few minutes later a door opened. Kurt looked out and saw Blaine. No one moved except Kurt. Kurt ran and hugged Blaine. Blaine started crying when Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

"Its so hard," Blaine sobbed.

"I know. It'll be okay though. I'm here. I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt said hugging Blaine tighter.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Forever?"

"Always." Kurt smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi Guys! I haven't updated for a while! I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Thanks for the reviews and messages on Tumblr. I enjoy the messages. Well this chapter is somewhat short but I think the point gets across. I'm sorry in advance. Well without further ado, Chapter 5.

**Trigger warning (kind of)**

A week passed and Blaine continued to have nightmares. Kurt took Blaine to the doctor and he said that Blaine's bones were healing properly. He should be out of his cast in about two weeks. The doctor also recommended Blaine see a therapist. Blaine stormed out of the room and they left.

"I'm not seeing a therapist. I'm fine," Blaine said angrily.

"Honey, you aren't fine. I mean, the nightmares have gotten worse. You're always scared. The only good thing is you stopped cutting yourself," Kurt sighed.

Blaine hesitated. "Right."

"You hesitated. You didn't, did you?"

"I- um- yes," Blaine looked down with tears in his eyes.

Kurt pulled the car over. He took a deep breath and looked at Blaine trying his best to stay calm.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said, tears streaming down his face. He tried putting his head in his hands but hurt his arm trying. Blaine winced in pain.

"Please don't cry. And please don't try to move your arm. You'll hurt yourself. It'll be okay, baby. I promise. Okay?" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm going to get better. I swear. I'll do it for you. I love you," Blaine sobbed, unable to control his tears.

"Shh I know. Just calm down and let's get you home," Kurt said trying to make Blaine feel better.

Blaine took a few deep breaths. His crying subsided. They rode the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

Kurt was disappointed. Blaine could tell and it killed him inside. He hated disappointing Kurt. Blaine had one thing on his mind: cutting. He hated that he hurt Kurt, again. He had to make himself feel better the only way he knew how. He wanted to watch the blood trickle down his thigh.

Kurt pulled up outside of the house. Blaine got out of the car immediately and Kurt knew something was wrong. He got out and followed Blaine to his room.

When Kurt walked in he saw something that broke him. "Blaine Devon Anderson put that blade down now!"

Blaine didn't hear Kurt. He had one thing on his mind. Kurt ran over to Blaine just before the blade hit the skin of his and grabbed it away from Blaine. He jumped when Kurt fell over his legs.

"Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine said quietly in a panicked voice after noticing the cut on Kurt's hand.

"I'm fine!" Kurt said trying hard not to scream. "But you aren't! For heaven sakes, Blaine! If I wouldn't have followed you up here there's no telling what would have happened."

"I would have been fine," Blaine murmured.

"That is complete bullshit! We both know it."

"You don't know anything about me!" Blaine couldn't control his anger anymore. How could Kurt just act like he knew what this felt like? He didn't so he shouldn't act like he knew what was best for Blaine.

Kurt was obviously hurt. He stood up and took the blade with him. "I know more than you think," Kurt said with tears in his eyes. Blaine felt worse after he realized what he did.

Has he not noticed what's going on with me lately? Am I still not good enough to get his attention? Doesn't he want me? These thoughts ran through Kurt's head as he rushed into his room and locked his door. Kurt collapsed on his floor and cried. He didn't even notice that his dad was yelling for him.

Knock knock. "Kurt are you okay? Dinner is ready. Kurt?" Burt yelled through the door. Kurt jumped.

"I- um- I'm not hungry," Kurt sniffled.

"You have to eat something. I haven't actually seen you eat since the last family dinner," Burt sighed. "Come out and talk to me."

Kurt stood up and blew his nose into a tissue from his desk. He cleaned his hand quickly to avoid questions from his father. He unlocked his door and looked down.

"Have you been crying?" Burt asked walking in.

"Just a little. It's not important," Kurt mumbled quick.

"It obviously is important if you're crying! Did you and Blaine have a fight?" Burt raised his eyebrow at Kurt.

"You could say that."

"What happened? You tell me the truth too. Not some lie. I will find out."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Burt said in a stern voice.

Kurt began to cry again. "I just can't okay. You have to ask him!"

"Fine. I'll speak with him later."

When Burt left Kurt's room Kurt pulled out his laptop. He wanted to see if Blaine had recently posted anything on Tumblr. Blaine didn't know Kurt, or anyone from school, knew about his blog so he posted everything there.

Kurt logged on and saw that his boyfriend posted a video moments ago. The video was two and a half minutes long. Kurt plugged his head phones into the laptop and clicked on the video.

"Hey guys. None of you know me in real life so I know this isn't going to mean much... I'm sorry, guys. I can't stay strong anymore. I can't stop cutting and...I can't stop these thoughts."

Kurt paused the video. Blaine's voice was shaky.

"What's going on with him?" Kurt asked himself, then pressed play again.

"I can't stop thinking about death. It seems easier than living. Dealing with all the thoughts about my biological father is impossible. Dealing with everyone thinking I should go to therapy is annoying and stressful. I don't like talking about problems with strangers. Mostly..." Blaine paused and took a deep breath. Then he looked down and tears started streaming down his face.

"Mostly... It's hard to deal with the fact that I'm gay and my boyfriend doesn't seem as interested in me as I am him. People are constantly making fun of us. It hurts more than I let people know. My boyfriend, Kurt, cares about me and my well-being. He isn't as interested in things like kissing, or cuddling, or other things anymore."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. His boyfriend was upset about being gay? More importantly, his boyfriend thought he wasn't interested anymore? Kurt had tried to hint at the fact that he thought it was time to take the next step. He even started to eat less and make himself sick after meals so he could lose weight to make himself look more appealing. But, he didn't think Blaine was ready to do any of that stuff because of his injuries. Now on some video he was hearing he was wrong.

"I'm not saying he doesn't love me. It just feels like he doesn't. I feel like I have no one now. It sucks. I can't just keep living like I'm okay. I'm not okay. There, I admit it. I'm. Not. Okay."

Hearing Blaine say those words broke his heart. All he wanted was for his boyfriend to be happy and feel loved. He couldn't even make his own boyfriend feel loved. Kurt started crying.

"I hate to end it like this; with some stupid video. But it's easier than trying to write this all out. Kurt, if you ever find this video just know I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore." The video faded to black.

Kurt scrolled down and read the post. It said: "I'm sorry everyone. You can't stop me though. I've got pills and a razor blade. I won't be here for long. Thank you for all of your help. I appreciate you guys keeping me here for so long. I love you all."

Kurt began to panic. He had no idea what to do, but he had to tell someone. Kurt ran from his room into the living room where Burt, Carole, and Finn were sitting. Burt noticed that Kurt was crying immediately.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked standing up, obviously very concerned.

"Blaine. He- I- Um-" Kurt stuttered through sobs.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" burts asked in a soothing voice.

"He's going to kill himself."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! So while writing this chapter I did some accidental shipping with the wrong Anderson. Oops. Haha. Anyways, I like getting reviews. They are really helpful actually. I'd love to know what you think, if I should change something, if you have suggestions or ideas. Anything helps. I have a question. Do you guys like PuckEm (Puck and Emmet)? If you do I'll be sure to write some scenes with them. Oh, and you should follow me on tumblr! My URL .com . You can send me ideas there too or just talk to me. If you are having problems with self harm then I'd be willing to help you. Well, this authors note is long enough. Au revoir. :)

"Emmet will be here in about ten minutes. He said he called Savannah on his way here. She should be here by tomorrow," Burt said walking in from the hallway.

It had been three days since the night they had found Blaine laying in a pool of his own blood, holding a razor with a pill bottle by his head. Emmet and Savannah both had a long drives; Emmet from Arizona, Savannah from Nevada. As soon as Emmet had heard what happened he turned his car around and started driving to Lima. He called Savannah by the time he had made it to Colorado. She was angry at Emmet for not calling sooner but she packed her things and left immediately.

"Okay. Thanks, dad," Kurt said without moving.

"Kurt. You haven't eaten in four days. Come with me to the cafeteria. Emmet's going to meet us there."

Kurt glared at his father. "I am not moving until he wakes up."

"Fine. We'll bring you a sandwich or something.

"I'm not hungry," Kurt said simply. Kurt knew he was lying. But he was not under any circumstances getting fat right before his boyfriend woke up. That just couldn't happen.

"Stop lying. You will eat even if the nurses have to shove it down your throat. I don't know what has gotten into you lately but you will eat," Burt said in a very stern voice.

"Just watching my weight is all." murmured Kurt.

Burt walked out of the room. Kurt sighed and laid his head on the mattress.

"I love you, Blaine. I hope you still love me when you wake up," Kurt said before drifting off.

* * *

"Where's Kurt?" Emmet asked walking into the cafeteria where Burt was sitting.

"He's refusing to come out of Blaine's room. He's worried. And I think he's worried about more than just when Blaine will wake up," Burt said standing up to greet Emmet.

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's worried about if Blaine will still want to be with him after he wakes up."

"But, why wouldn't Blaine want to be with Kurt? Like, honestly? They were made for each other."

"Lately the relationship has been kind of stressful for Blaine. I just don't know if he will want to stay with Kurt or maybe take a break," Burt explained while walking to the line to grab some food.

"If they do, ya know, break up, will Blaine still stay with you?" Emmet asked quietly.

"Of course he will. He will stay with me until he turns eighteen and wants to move out."

"Okay, that's really nice of you. Thank you for taking such good care of Blaine."

"It's really no problem, Em. I love him like my own son," Burt smiled.

"Can we take our food to his rom? I kind of really want to see him," Emmet said shyly.

"Of course."

* * *

"Wow, Kurt looks a lot skinnier than he did last time I was here," Emmet observed.

"Yeah. I noticed that too. He said he was 'watching his weight' or something," Burt said between bites.

"Um, Burt, do you think he's, uhh, starving himself?"

"What? Kurt starve himself? I-" Burt stopped and looked at the sleeping boy.

"I'm just saying. He shouldn't have lost that much weight that soon. His clothes are practically falling off of him.

Burt started to think. He hadn't seen Kurt eat in days. Every time food was mentioned Kurt just blew him off. And Kurt had definitely lost a lot of weight. Burt walked over to Kurt and shook his shoulder.

"Kurt, Emmet's here. You need to eat," his father said to him.

"Hmm? Not hungry," Kurt said stretching.

Emmet and Burt exchanged glances.

"You need to eat anyways. You look crazy skinny, Kurtsie," Emmet said smiling at Kurt.

"Yeah that's the point. I need to look skinny, okay? And really. I'm not hungry," Kurt shrugged.

"Eat. Now." his father said sternly handing him the sandwich he bought.

Kurt looked at the sandwich. He couldn't eat. He still needed to lose weight. He had to look perfect when Blaine woke up so that Blaine wouldn't dump him.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I can't."

"Why's that?" Emmet asked with a calm voice.

"Because I need to lose more weight," Kurt snapped.

"Lose more weight? Kurt, really? If you lose more weight your skinny jeans will fall right off of you," Emmet said with a small laugh. "Not that I'm necessarily against that. But really. You need to eat or you'll be dead within weeks."

"I'm fine! I won't die. I'm not even anorexic!"

"Okay fine. Come with me," Emmet said pulling Kurt to his feet.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You're going to get weighed."

Kurt got nervous and pulled away. "Fine. You don't have to drag me though."

"Excuse me," Emmet smiled at a nurse. "Can you please weigh my friend here? And possibly tell us if hes at a healthy weight? We are having a bit of a disagreement."

"Sure," the nurse said.

* * *

"So you are five feet ten inches tall, sir. You weigh about one hundred and twenty pounds," she said looking at a chart.

"And how much underweight is that?" Emmet asked.

"It's not," Kurt snapped.

"Um, actually sir, it is quite a bit underweight. By about twenty pounds," the nurse said quietly.

"It is not! I'm fine!" Kurt yelled.

"You are not! Kurt, you're starving yourself!" Emmet yelled back.

Kurt stormed back to Blaine's room. Emmet sighed.

"Excuse me. I don't meant to pry but, if he is starving himself he needs help. Actually, he should get help either way. He's dangerously underweight. I think he should see a therapist," the nurse said to Emmet.

"Yeah, I know. The problem is getting him to agree to go to one."

"He'll learn once he passes out a few times and ends up in the hospital," the nurse said quietly looking down.

"How do you know that?" Emmet asked looking down at her.

"It happened to me," she said walking away.

* * *

Savannah got to the hospital around eight the next morning. She talked to all the doctors about Blaine's condition. They told her that there was no telling when he'd wake up but he was stable. After talking to the doctors, she went and sat down in a chair across from a sleeping Kurt.

Kurt woke with a jolt after having a nightmare about Blaine breaking up with him. As his eyes focused he saw a girl with dyed red hair and leather clothes on.

"Oh, hi Savannah," Kurt said yawning.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Where's Em?"

"He stayed at Puck's last night. They haven't seen each other so, ya know, they need to catch up."

"Ah," she said nodding her head. She looked down at Blaine's bandaged arm.

"He'll be fine, Sav. Docs said that he'll be able to use his arm and everything," Kurt said quietly.

"I just can't believe he'd do this to you.. to me.. to all of us.."

Kurt looked down. He was thinking the same thing. How could Blaine put them through this? Did he really think no one cared? That no one would be devastated that he tried this? Kurt sighed as Emmet walked in.

"C'mon Kurt. You're coming home for a while. Orders from your father," Emmet said putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are. We can do this the easy way or hard way. Your choice."

"I'm. Not. Leaving." Kurt said firmly.

"Oh. So hard way it is."

Emmet picked Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the kicking and screaming. When they finally got outside to Emmet's bright blue car he sat Kurt back down.

"Not cool Emmet!" Kurt screamed. "And why didn't the nurses do anything?"

"Eh, I told them what I was doing. They didn't care. But seriously, calm down. I know you like being man handled," Emmet winked. "If ya know what I mean."

Kurt got in the car. "Actually, I don't know if I like being, um, man handle," Kurt said softly after picking up on what Emmet meant.

"What? I surely thought that you would have been a bottom."

"Uh..." Kurt looked down.

"Wait, you guys haven't had sex yet? I thought after mine and Blaine's last phone call it would have happened by now."

"Nope, not yet," Kurt said with a small laugh.

"Well, I could help you with that," Emmet smirked.

"Hm, I may have been dating the wrong Anderson this whole time."

They both laughed. Emmet pulled into the driveway and they got out.

"You go take a shower. I'll be here when you get out. I mean, unless you want me to join you."

"I'll be fine," Kurt laughed as he walked to his room.

Kurt walked into the bathroom then realized his special shampoo was still in Blaine's room. He opened the door then looked down at the carpet. Kurt saw the empty pill bottle, blood stained carpet, and razor on the floor.

Kurt backed into a dresser, unable to stop staring at the carpet. Emmet heard the noise and walked in. He followed Kurt's eyes and realized what was wrong.

"Oh god," Emmet said. "Okay, let's get you to the shower." Emmet guided Kurt to the bathroom.

"I can't," Kurt said sitting against the sink. Emmet sat beside him and took Kurt in his arms.

"Hey, calm down. He'll be fine. Just calm down. You need to take a shower and eat," Emmet said rubbing Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't want to take a shower. I can't eat. I can't joke while the love of my life is in the hospital!"

"There is nothing wrong with joking. It will keep you said while he is where he is. And, Kurt, you need a shower," Emmet laughed.

Kurt smiled. "I'm not eating though."

"Please, Kurt. You need to eat. I'm worried about you," Emmet admitted.

Kurt sighed and put his head on Emmet's shoulder. Emmet gave Kurt a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll eat something. Just have it ready when I'm done in here."

Emmet stood and pulled Kurt up with him. Emmet hugged Kurt.

"Thank you."

* * *

After Kurt got out of the shower he ate like he promised Emmet he would. They talked some more and at one point Emmet almost got Kurt to agree to therapy but he changed his mind quickly. After they ate Emmet drove the two back to the hospital.

When they got back into Blaine's room nothing was said about the previous hours' events. Actually, nothing was said at all. Everyone sat down around Blaine's bed and watching breath. In out, in out.

"Docs said anything yet?" Emmet asked finally breaking the silence.

"Nope," Savannah answered simply.

Everyone exchanged glances when suddenly someone coughed. They all got confused looks on their faces since it wasn't any of them. Kurt's head snapped back to Blaine and his eyes got big.

Emmet rushed to get nurses. The nurses came in and forced everyone out of the room. Emmet had to drag Savannah out.

"Savvy he's okay! I promise. Just calm down!" Emmet screamed at Savannah who was trying to get back into the room.

"Kurt can you- oh god."

****Emmet let go of Savannah and rushed over to Kurt who was laying motionless on the floor.


End file.
